


Relentless Pranks

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: Cady thinks she gets her dream job, but she's in for a rude awakening when she finds the boys are much more interested in pranking her than learning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission, it can get silly sometimes, but just suspend your disbelief or whatever  
> Hope you enjoy!

At first, Cady is excited about her new job opportunity. It is a chance for her to earn a handsome amount of money- honestly, she wonders if she might be being paid too much for something like this- and it is a chance for her to really build and pad her resume with very good work experience. The job itself doesn't seem too difficult, and honestly seems rather enjoyable for her.

The gist of it is that she'll be working in a center where kids go after school. She, and a few other workers, pick them up from school, and when they get to the center, they break off into different groups. Her group is one that focuses on students who struggle in math. Essentially, she is going to be both a babysitter and a tutor.

The most amazing thing about the job, in her opinion, is how suddenly and conveniently it fell into her lap. She hadn't been looking for one, and she probably didn't have all the qualifications that they wanted in an employee, but, apparently, their last tutor had quit so unexpectedly that they were absolutely desperate to fill the role, in any way possible. And so, word of the job had passed along to her, and she was hired on the spot during her interview.

Now, she is excited for starting the job, and excited to get to know the kids and help them improve at school. She is, of course, hopeful that she'll be the one to really reach out to them and bring up their grades, the sort of thing that anyone would hope for when starting out at a job like this. And so, the first day rolls around and once she's out of school, she gets in her car and follows the route set up for her to pick up the kids that she's assigned to take to the center.

That goes off without a hitch. She only has to pick up three children, and two of them go to the same school, so it doesn't take her long to get them and get to the center. Of course, all three of them are in her group, as well as a few others. She is introduced to all of them, and excited to get to know them all. They gather together in a room, all taking a seat so that they can listen to her introduction.

“Hi, my name is Cady,” she starts off. “I'm in high school, and I'm going to be with you guys after school from now on. I've always loved math, and been pretty good at it, so I hope I'll be able to help you all a lot! Do you mind going around the room and telling me all your names?”

“I don't wanna!” one of them says, and the others laugh as if that's hilarious.

“How come you like math so much?” another asks. “It's stupid. Are you stupid?”

“I don't want someone stupid teaching me,” a third kid adds.

Taken aback by their responses, it takes her a moment to regain her composure and talk to them again. “I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm the one in charge for now,” she says, wondering if she has to be more firm. “Can you all please just tell me your names?”

Finally, they go around the room and do as they're told, but it takes longer than it should as they keep trying to crack jokes that only elementary school boys would find funny- and, of course, they all find them hilarious. Once that's out of the way, she wants to get started on the matter at hand.

“What sort of homework do all of you have? What are you having trouble with in math?” she asks. She isn't sure why she expects a straight answer; of course, the kids ignore her and start goofing off, and it's all she can do to try to get their attention. “Boys, come on!” she finally shouts.

“We don't wanna do math. We're out of school!”

“Yeah, it sucks!”

“School's out!”

There is a chorus of agreement, and she groans in frustration, suddenly understanding why the previous tutor might have quit suddenly, without any warning. But she is determined to make this job work out for her, and she is determined to get these kids under control before their parents come to pick them up. Shouting for them once again, she is only ignored, and she realizes that this is going to be more difficult than she initially thought.

~X~

The afternoon passes with little success on her part, and then the boys turn into absolute angels when their parents arrive to pick them up. It takes all of Cady's energy not to shout after them, about how their child was horribly behaved, but she manages to hold back, and spends the next day trying to think about what she can do to make them actually focus and behave.

When she picks some of them up from school the next day, they play innocent as always, but she knows what awaits her when she gets them alone in that classroom, and she decides to be on her guard.

“Listen up,” she says, once they're all together. “Today, I want to help you guys with your homework. Even if you don't want to do it, you have to! Your grades are only going to get worse if you don't turn anything in. Wouldn't you rather just have me help you out and make it easier for everyone?”

“It's no fun to do math straight off,” one of them says. “How come we can't play?”

Thinking about this, and thinking about the amount of time she has, Cady decides that she might be able to reason with them through compromise. “What if we played for a little while, and then I helped you guys with your homework?” Much to her surprise, the boys agree to this without much issue, and they settle on playing a game of tag.

Somehow, she gets roped into playing with them and, after they move the tables out of the way to lower the risk of someone getting hurt, they begin running around the room, the kid who is “it” chasing various people as they try to avoid getting caught. Eventually, however, he begins to focus all of his efforts on Cady and, even though she's taller and should be faster than him, the other kids scrambling around slow her down and she feels a hand tapping her...on her butt.

She yelps and the boys laugh at her, and for a moment, she wonders if she should scold them for that. However, she realizes that they're probably just laughing because she got tagged, and don't realize that the way he tagged her was less than appropriate. She decides to let it go, and instead falls into her role as “it”, chasing boys down until she is quickly able to tag one of them.

It isn't until she is specifically targeted once again that she starts to get suspicious, and starts to notice how the other boys are trying to help the person tagging her...and when he tags her on the butt again, she knows that she has very good reason to be suspicious. She turns to glare at the boy, who only gives her an innocent smile before breaking off into a run, but as she gets back into the game, she even notices how easy some of them seem to be going on her, as if they actually want to be tagged by her. The next boy that she tags actually brightens, and she breaks into a run, doing all she can to make it difficult for him to tag her back.

But, of course, he doesn't seem interested in any of the other boys around him, and focuses his efforts solely on Cady, and the other boys try to block her possible paths of escape until she has absolutely nowhere else that she can run to. In this way, it is once again easy for the troublesome tagger to catch up to her, but this time, rather than tagging her like the others, he has the gall to reach around and grope one of her breasts, making a sound effect as he does so.

“Alright, that's enough!” she shouts. “First of all, there should be a rule about no tag backs! Second of all, that's really, _really_ inappropriate!”

“No tag back rule is stupid,” one of the kids says.

“Besides, we were just playing around! Don't be so sensitive!” the one who just groped her adds.

“Sexual harassment isn't playing around!” she snaps, but the boys just laugh, probably because she used the word “sexual” in a sentence, and she groans. “Anyway, I held up my end of the deal, now you guys have to hold up yours.”

For the rest of the afternoon, they actually try to let her help with their homework, but she is distracted by her own humiliation at the way they treated her, and her sense of dread that this is not the end of such things.

~X~

However, when she gets to the center the next day after school, the boys all rush to their seats and get out paper, saying that they have important math questions for her. At first, she is foolish enough to think that this means that she has succeeded in winning them over, and that they got out all of their mischief the day before.

“Alright, what are you guys working on today?”

When they all answer with the same topic, she's a little bit confused, not only because they don't all go to the same school, but because they're talking about geometry topics, and just the day before, some of them had been learning exponents while others were learning probability. It doesn't make sense for any of them to have moved on from that to geometry so quickly, but she just asks them what sort of problems they have to do.

“Circumference,” one of them says. “So I guess we need something round to measure! Right?”

“Well, do we have something like that?” she asks, still not sure what they're actually getting at. It takes her an embarrassingly long time to actually understand, and it isn't until one of them points at her that it starts to dawn on her.

“Well, don't you have something?”

“And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Instinctively, she crosses her arms over her chest, and the boys burst out laughing.

“Come on, let us measure them! We need to learn the circumference!”

“It's not fair that Joe got to feel yesterday, anyway! You shouldn't play favorites, you know?”

She tries to argue with them, but then, one by one, the boys start getting up and closing in on her, and she doesn't even have the chance to get away as she stammers, “D-don't get any closer! You're gonna be in big trouble for this!” They manage to corner her, and despite her size advantage, they have the advantage of numbers, and before she knows it, she's pinned and their hands are all over her.

She clenches her eyes shut, trying to block out the sensation of elementary school boys groping her and trying to measure her chest, and it goes on for much longer than she would prefer (of course, she'd really just prefer none of this happening to her in the first place). Finally, the boys back off, and she is able to stand again, but before she can even open her mouth to scold them for that incredibly inappropriate behavior, they've raced back to their desks to look over the data they've collected.

One of the boys actually uses a textbook to look up the formula for determining circumference, and this is the most interested she's seen any of them get in math over the past few days. She isn't sure what to do about that, but she decides to save her lecture for later, rather than interrupt their actual attempts at studying. Of course, it comes time for them to go home before she really has the chance to lecture them, and she's too embarrassed to talk about that in front of their parents.

~X~

The next day, she's nervous about going back to the center, still humiliated by the way they used her measurements against her like that. Of course, little does she know, it can only get worse from there. She's so hung up on what's already happened that she really doesn't consider it a possibility that she could be met with even worse humiliation at the hands of the boys she's supposed to be tutoring.

When the time comes to pick up some of the boys, she half-expects them to bring up their discoveries from the day before, but they act as though nothing's happened, playing innocent up until the last minute. It isn't until they're all grouped together that they start trying to overpower her and humiliate her.

“Alright,” she says, once she's got them all, “are we going to actually do serious math today?”

“Well,” one of them says, “I'm so glad you asked!”

“All math is serious!” another chimes in, before the first can actually tell her anything. However, their faces and their tones tell her enough, and she realizes that her troubles are far from over.

“I don't think yesterday was serious at all,” she snaps, face burning as she remembers it all.

“What? But learning measurements and how to apply them to real life is what math is all about! At least some of it!”

“Practical application!”

“Well, you got your measuring and your practical application done, so can we please just work on your real homework?” she asks, exasperated. She really isn't getting paid enough for this.

“We're doing measurements today,” one of them says quickly, and it's so painfully obvious that they're lying to her once again. “For real.”

“What kind?” Her voice sounds so tired, and she's ready to turn them down flat, no matter what they suggest.

One of the boys pulls out a tape measure and says, “We're going to learn how to take body measurements.”

“Absolutely not,” she deadpans.

“Come on! It's important!”

“In what universe?”

“We're going to take each others measurements too!”

“Too?! If you're going to take measurements, then you're just taking each others, and that's final,” she replies, putting her foot down. She's let them bully her so far, but not today. Today, she is not going to suffer any humiliation at their hands.

“What?! But we-”

“Yeah, that's fair,” one of them interrupts. She sees the sly looks they give each other and she _knows_ that they aren't actually giving in so easily, but what else can she do but pretend to believe them and remain vigilant?

“Alright, go ahead and measure each other, and make sure you take thorough notes on it, cos I'm going to have math problems for you guys to do with them once you're done,” she says, sitting down while they run around, measuring each other. For a few moments, she actually has some peace, even if the boys are a little loud. As long as they aren't bothering her directly, this really isn't so bad, but, of course, that peace does not last for long.

“Alright, let's go!” one of them shouts, and then she can only try to make a run for the door before she's surrounded on all sides by the boys. Somehow, they've managed to strategize this in such a way that they leave her no room for escape, and, even though she's been on high alert, even though she's determined not to let them get her, there's nothing she can do after a certain point. Age and height difference aside, there's only so much one person can do against a group of determined, perverted boys.

She is at their mercy, whether she likes it or not, and the one with the tape measure begins taking her measurements and reading them off to a boy with a notebook, while a few others manage to hold her in place. Struggling against them, she's sure that they're having a hard time getting accurate measurements, and she decides that she's glad for that. She isn't going to endure this humiliation without putting up as much of a fight as she can manage, after all, and she isn't going to make humiliating her any easier than it has to be.

The boys, however, don't seem to mind her struggle in the slightest. In fact, they're having the times of their lives, tormenting her as usual, and once they've let her go, they're laughing so much that she has to shout to be heard over them.

“Don't any of you boys know the meaning of too far? Because, really, that was way, _way_ past too far!” She seethes, and _this time_ , she's going to rat them out _for sure_ , she promises herself, but then one speaks up.

“Well, where are those math problems you said we would have to do? The ones we're gonna use the measurements on?”

She sighs, and begins teaching them how to apply what they've just learned.

~X~

Cady has to wonder if she's just a complete failure of a teacher. After all, she's let them get away with humiliating her so many times, let them get away with sexual harassment, and she hasn't been able to stop them or get them under control this whole time. Her only consolation is that she's been able to spin the last two things to her advantage, at least enough to get them to learn some math, even if it isn't what they need to be learning.

She decides that she might be able to slowly work them around to real work if she keeps playing along with their games, and really considers putting up less resistance, really starts to think that things are going better, and then she gets to class and it only takes a few minutes for that idea to be shattered.

It is shattered because the boys she brings in grab her suddenly, taking her by surprise, and the others that are already in the room charge as well, with some small plastic balls from one of the cabinets in hand. One of the boys that holds her still pulls at the waistband of her pants, pulling it out just enough for someone to shove one of the balls in. Other boys follow suit, and each time one is done, they run off to fetch another.

“What on earth are you doing?!” she shouts.

“Math!”

“This is _not_ math!”

“Yes it is! See, we're trying to figure out how many of these we can fit in your pants!”

“Haha, it almost sounded like he said 'get in your pants'!” The boys nearly double over at the immature joke.

“That's not practical! That's not-” Her cries are drowned out and ignored as the boys loudly count off, and when they work their way around, each boy who fits a ball in finds a way to brush his hand against her butt while he does so. Soon enough, her pants are overflowing, and they're starting to run out of balls, which is good because the plastic is cold and kind of itchy in places. She is incredibly uncomfortable when they release her, and tries to take a few waddling steps, much to their amusement.

As she tries to move, they fall down into the legs of her pants, and she knows that she's going to have to expose herself to remove them properly, but she doesn't want to risk anyone seeing her walking to a bathroom in this state, or walking back with her arms full of these stupid little balls. The best she can hope for is the supply closet, and she's going to have to hold the doorknob the whole time, because she's pretty sure it doesn't lock from the inside and she _knows_ these boys are going to try to peak at her.

Waddling off to the closet, she threatens them with, “Don't even _think_ about looking at me in here!” but they just laugh at her, and she knows that she's going to have to be very on guard about all of this. When she finally makes it inside the closet, she leans back against the door, one hand on the doorknob while the other hand struggles to pull her pants down, balls spilling out with every inch of her skin that is exposed. She's lucky that they didn't try to shove any of these into her underwear, she thinks. If that were the case, they would have been touching her in even more uncomfortable ways, and even if they are just boys, she isn't sure that she would be able to forgive them for something like that.

While she struggles to do everything one handed, she also struggles to keep her balance, and she nearly falls a few times. Like this, it's hard to reach the ones that fell into her pant legs, and hard to push her pants down all the way, and her balance becomes even more precarious, the more and more she tries to maneuver this. Her balance eventually falters on her completely, and before she knows it, she's starting to fall and she has to let go of the door knob to steady herself.

In that brief time frame, whichever boy had been trying the door the whole time finally has success, and the door bursts open with Cady standing there, her pants around her calves and her underwear on full display, and she is charged once again by the group of boys. She has no hope of running away in this condition, seeing as she's cornered in the closet, and seeing as her pants would cause her to trip if she tried to run anyway.

One of the boys produces a bundle of rope that she has no idea where it came from, and the others hold her down, struggling and exposed. A boy pulls her pants the rest of the way down, stopping at her shoes, and another manages to get her shirt off of her, leaving her in her bra and panties.

“This is sexual harassment!” she cries pathetically, knowing that the depth of those words hold no meaning to these kids. They've done a lot of awful things to her so far, but this is really pushing things too far.

Once they've got her mostly stripped down- and she is at least grateful that they do not strip her completely naked, they used the rope to tie her up, and the boy who ties her seems to know knots fairly well. At the very least, even though she struggles against the rope, she isn't able to cause it to give at all, and she is trapped and completely at their mercy. The boys laugh and surround her, and one fishes a digital camera out of his backpack. From the way they talk amongst each other, she is able to gather that this is something they've been wanting to do from the beginning, but have only been able to capture her to do today.

They begin snapping photos of her, struggling on the floor, tied up and in her underwear, and one of the boys leans down to try to pose her in different ways to show off different parts of her body. This doesn't work very well, given the way she's tied up, but they try their best, even if the poses come out looking a little awkward, and it's humiliating to her all the same.

Snapping photo after photo, she longs for the afternoon to be over, but also hopes that it doesn't end so quickly, because she doesn't want anyone to catch her like this. It would be even more humiliating to be seen like this, even if it meant that the boys would finally get caught for their trouble making and potentially be properly punished for all of it. She just doesn't want anyone to really see her in this position, even if she has to tattle about it later. That will be much easier than simply getting caught in such a compromising position.

Of course, the boys have the good sense to not drag this out so long that they get caught, and she realizes that they have one focusing on the clock to make sure that they're good on time. Every now and then, he'll announce how much time is remaining, and the boys will get a bit more rushed, trying to get her into a desirable pose only to once again realize that the get in the way of what they want to try to do.

Cady is forced to endure this humiliation for what feels like an eternity, even though there really isn't that much time left in the afternoon at all. Mostly, they try to lay her on her back and hold her arms as much further back as they can, or lay her face down to get the best possible shot of her from behind. The shots, she's sure, are all very similar, but they don't seem to tired of taking pictures of her until it's five minutes until their little class is supposed to end.

They untie her and she scrambles to get dressed, letting them know that she absolutely won't let them get away with it this time. “The things you kids do go beyond unacceptable, and I'm not going easy on you anymore! I'm going to let everyone know what you've done and make sure you're punished for all your bad behavior. Do you understand?”

She seethes as she tries to lecture them, wiggling back into her pants and fastening them, pulling her shirt over her head and trying to make sure that her hair isn't too messed up, but the boys just keep laughing, clearly not taking her seriously. “If you think this is a joke, it isn't! There's going to be serious consequences!”

“Is there?” asks one of the boys. “Do you really want everyone to know how you look in your underwear?”

She can tell what he means by the sly look on his face, and she curses herself and her stupidity for not thinking about this possibility a lot sooner. “You wouldn't dare,” she says slowly, already knowing that her threats have all been in vain.

“Yes we would. We have all these pictures. You know we didn't take so many just for us, right? Some of them are to make sure that you don't talk too much. So, what was that about there being big consequences?” He gives her the innocent smile that perfectly suits a boy his age, but she knows that there's nothing innocent about any of these children, and now she's put in a very tough position.

She knows that what they've done today is past the realm of unforgivable, and she knows that she has to tell on them, if she's going to make sure that nothing like that happens again, to her or to anyone else. She knows that it's the right thing to do, and that she can't hold on to this job if her students disrespect her too much, and yet...the idea of those pictures getting out horrifies her. The idea of the children's parents seeing her like that, or her current employers...or perhaps they would even post them online and people from school would see them!

If she doesn't nip this in the bud here, she knows that her torment is only going to get worse, but she can't bring herself to do it, no matter how much she knows that it's the right thing for her to do. At the end of it all, she knows that she doesn't want anyone to see those pictures, and the boys know it just as well as she does. She lets them go home without another word, and the memory of their victorious smirks follows her all the way home.

~X~

By the next day she has to work, she knows that she's admitted defeat to them already, and she has no idea what they're going to do to her next, but she knows that she isn't going to like it, that it's going to be just as awful. Still, she goes to work like she is supposed to, too afraid to quit and too afraid to do anything to bring attention to her situation.

Just like always, the boys are able to play it innocent in the car, but she knows better, and she knows that what little progress she had been making with them is long gone. She has no hope of teaching them math and, of course, when she gets to class with them, one of them asks her if she can go with him outside, to look for something he might have dropped.

She knows better than to leave the others alone, or to let herself be alone with one of them, but they've got those pictures and are able to blackmail her into just about anything. So she goes with him and they look outside for a while and he doesn't find anything, but, at the very least, he doesn't try anything. Still, that doesn't mean she trusts the boys enough to think that there isn't _something_ going on, and she's nervous about going back to the classroom.

Cady thinks she has her guard up well enough to prepare herself for whatever they have planned, and thinks that, as long as she stays close to the door, she can make a break for it if it's too bad. However, she doesn't count on what they've got planned hitting her the instant she opens the door and crosses into the room, and what it is that hits her is the contents of a bucket that tips over, spilling on top of her.

She isn't sure what it is at first, only processing that it's wet and cold and viscous and sticky, and that it gets all over her, in her hair and all over her clothes, and it feels positively disgusting. The laughter of the boys fills the room so loudly that she's sure someone in another room is going to come in to check on them and see her in this state, and she isn't sure if she wants to scream or cry or both.

“What _is_ this?!” is all she asks.

“Slime,” one of the boys replies vaguely, and she really, really wants to go home now. She isn't sure how she's going to make it through this class in this state, and her clothes are ruined and her hair is a mess and she feels disgusting.

“Why would you even...” Trailing off, she realizes how pointless the question is. They did this because they could, because they're boys who don't know how to behave, because they're children and she just lets them walk all over her. This is the sign that her job has gone completely downhill, and she doesn't think she'll ever be able to recover it.

The worst part of all of this is that, even though she desperately wants to get cleaned up, there isn't much she can do while at the center. She can go to the bathroom and clean her exposed skin, but her hair and clothes are another matter entirely.

“I'm going to wash as much of this off as I can,” she says. She doesn't even bother telling them to behave in her absence. Whatever they get up to in there, she knows she doesn't have the ability to stop them, and all she really cares about is getting as much of this slime off of her as possible.

If anyone stops her and asks her what's going on in the hallway, she laughs it off and says they had a messy science experiment go wrong, and that's what she plans on telling everyone, because the threat of the pictures of her being exposed is too much. She is forced to endure their misbehavior for the rest of the day, covered in the slime, as the boys insist that they've got to set to work building something and, of course, she lets the get away with it.

~X~

Whatever it is that they're building, they keep it up for days, bringing stuff in from home, and ignoring any attempts of hers to figure out what it is or try to get them to focus on their homework. At the very least, she can be grateful that whatever it is they're up to, it keeps her from being harassed by them too much, and she would much rather them be doing this then their relentless pranks.

~X~

She is grateful about it until she isn't anymore, and she doesn't realize that when they finish it, it's going to be a fully functioning, odd sort of machine, and she doesn't realize just how she is going to fall victim to it. Cady doesn't know anything of the horror waiting for her on the day that the machine reaches its completion, until that day finally arrives.

At the beginning, it's all just a blur. Somehow, they ambush her again; maybe her guard had been down because they had been so occupied with their building, but she can't be sure. All she knows is that they did ambush her, and they drug her, kicking in screaming, to the machine. Just outside of it, they stripped her down to her underwear and next thing she knew, she was inside of it.

Just before she's shut in, she hears one of them refer to it as “The Butt Machine” or something equally silly, but it isn't long before she understands the meaning of that completely. It's a crude machine, with simple workings that are mostly operated manually from the outside, but it works effectively enough at what it is supposed to do, and what it is supposed to do seems to be playing with her butt, in whatever ways possible.

She turns one direction and she's met with a slap, she turns another way and she's met with a pinch, or a poke; it is all that sort of thing, but on such repeat that she gets absolutely no rest from it. Even standing still doesn't do her good, because however she stands ends with her being met with a barrage of one thing over and over and over again. She is spanked so many times standing one way that she is certain that she'll have a big red mark on her, and then smaller ones are certain to appear when she stands in a way that results in her getting pinched repeatedly.

The pinching is more harsh than what it would be like if one of the boys did it for real, so she yelps every time, and when she tries to go for the poking, she finds that it gets more rough with each poke. In the end, the only thing that she can handle is a well-timed balance of all of these things, but even that proves to be absolutely torturous after a while. She's certain that her poor behind is never going to be the same, and this is certainly the most harassment she has ever suffered at their hands. Eventually, it all turns to a blur, and eventually, finally, the class is about to end, so they have to release her to let her get dressed.

While she's getting back into her clothes, sore and tired, one of the boys gives her an innocent smile and asks, “Did you like our machine?” The others laugh at him, and she vows, right then and there, that this isn't over.

She wants to quit, more than anything, and she thinks that she wouldn't even mind if the pictures of her got out, as long as she was free from this torment, but she decides that she's not going to give in that easily. She's going to find a way to get those photos for herself, get the boys in the trouble they deserve, and _then_ she'll finally be able to walk away from this.

Only then will she be able to say that she's won.

 


End file.
